narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuraisu
Background Kuraisu was born in Hoshigakure after the New Generations era on February 2nd to unknown parents. Kuraisu's parents were quick to grow an unliking their own child and Kuraisu was soon abandoned after his birth. He was brought up on the streets by a local hermit man who loved this child unconditionally. When Kuraisu was around 5 years of age however, his adoptive father was brutally murdered outside of the village by unknown Shinobi. Now alone, Kuraisu looked after himself until he was picked up by a Jonin and enrolled in the Ninja Academy at age 7. Kuraisu graduated the academy on his first try soon after enrolling and became a Genin, taking low ranking mission for the village. During this time however, Kuraisu's goals were to find out who murdered who he considered his real father and to exact revenge on whoever was responsible. This would cause him to become increasingly frustrated with how slow things were moving but the day finally came to take the Chūnin exams, passing them with relative ease. Once Kuraisu became a Chūnin, he abandoned the village in search of his father's killers. He searched small and large villages alike to no avail. Instead, what Kuraisu did find was large burrows in the western most portion of the Land of Hope. These were the Bunkidou Grounds and where Kuraisu studied Senjutsu under the Unseen Queen and eventually became the Sage of Spiders. Personality Kuraisu was a caring but quiet while growing up on the streets. Shown when he seemed resentful of his actions to steal food to not go hungry. However, once he had spent some time as a Genin, he became increasingly frustrated and hateful towards most people. He was shown to be brutal when interrogating villagers once abandoning Hoshigakure to find his fathers killers. Once studying Senjutsu, he emerged from the burrows a completely changed man. He kept his quiet tendancies from when he was a child and had a balanced mixture of kindness, calmn and hate. Appearence Kuraisu as a child wore a pure black kimona with an open front. His hair was a deep and dark grey colour, appearing black in certain conditions. His eyes were pure black and his skin was a pale white. He also wore flat wood sandles and a big rope belt that was tied into a knot behind him. He would keep this look until completing his sage training. After completing his sage training, Kuraisu kept most of his regular clothing but now his eyes were completely black with a grey iris and black pupils. He now wore a fishnet shirt under his open top kimono, the fishnets most liely a symbol of cobwebs and his new spider comrades. He also wore a black veil face mask covering his nose, down to the start of his chest. Abilities Kuraisu wasn't too strong in the way of Ninjutsu as a child, even when he past each respected exam, he only did what needed to be done in order to pass. However, once completing his Senjutsu training in the Bunkidou Grounds, he became a lot more intuned with his own Chakra and his respected natures. As the Sage of Spiders, Kuraisu is completely resistant to all forms of known toxins. He also has the ability to summon the Unseen Queen, a giant brown spider, at his will. Having mutated chakra from the training, Kuraisu also has the ability to weave webs from the ends of each of his fingers and toes. He can use these webs to trap opponents or to escape from danger. Kuraisu also has microscopic hooked hairs all over his body that are infused with his own chakra so he can cling to most solid surfaces. Nature Transformation Being a Sage, Kuraisu has access to Yin and Yang release as well as his original Earth release nature transformation. He is able to burrow himself underground and travel underground at incredible speeds and deliver devastating blows silently depending on how deep he tunnelled. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Despite not being too impressive while a Genin or Chunin rank ninja, Kuraisu still had an incredibly big chakra pool and skill with chakra control. Able to learn new Ninjutsu fast and efficiently while still performing missions. Physically, what Kuraisu lacks in physical prowess he makes up for in chakra practices. He was and still is a rather thin and skinny individual but can still deliver huge blows with chakra infused physical attacks. Senjutsu While on the hunt for his fathers killers, Kuraisu came accross the Bunkidou Grounds and entered without knowing what lurked inside. After wandering the hallways and tunnels of the borrows and noticing an incredibly high concentration of cobwebs, he eventually met with the Unseen Queen. The Queen respected Kuraisu for making his way to her without too much delay, possibly able to sense him via vibrations throughout the tunnels. The queen promised to teach him the "Way of the Spider" and Senjutsu in order for him to become the Sage of Spiders. Kuraisu trained at the Grounds for many years to come, eventually concluding his training by being bitten by the Queen and wrapped in the Lesser Spider's silk where he laid unmoving for just over a month.